Janei Spicer
Janei was born on 363 AC, the thirdborn child of Lord Leobald Spicer. She currently designs clothing for her uncle's popular Lannisport shop. Appearance A slight and slender girl, standing not much higher than five feet, Janei can typically be found showcasing a dress of her latest design. Tumbling golden locks frame a heart-shaped face that features large blue eyes, and a friendly smile. History The ruins of Castamere, long regarded as the epitomy of Lannister vengeance, was now a brightly restored castle, built on the backs of an up jumped merchant family. Indeed, the Spicer lords of Castamere have never forgotten their lowborn roots, and hold fast to their mercantile ways to this day. From “Black Pepper” Randall Spicer the shipping magnate, to Samwell “Sourleaf” Spicer the moneylender, to Gerold "Ginger" Spicer the blacksmith, there existed a long line of Spicer merchants and craftsmen, which leads us to little Janei Spicer, the dressmaker. In the eyes of Lord Leobald Spicer, his third born child was good for only one thing. Marriage. So, little Janei spent most of her youth away from her father, in the company of her Uncle Lyonel, who, keeping with Spicer tradition, ran a tailor shop in the Castamere town of Poolside. Unmarried and childless, Lyonel was more than happy for the company, and soon Janei was learning to sew from the best tailors recruited from all parts of the world. By her fifteenth name day, she had a long list of clients clamoring for her unique designs. Finding great success, Lyonel soon opened branches of his tailor business in the wharves of Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Ever the opportunist, Lord Leobald saw potential for such an innocuous seeming network, and placed his agents within these shops to collect valuable intelligence from highborn and mercantile clients. Transferred to the Lannisport shop, Janei was enlisted by her father to replicate the uniforms of various factions of Westeros and abroad that docked at the cosmopolitan city. Her well-trained eye was also put to work replicating handwritings of various nobles and officials, to further Spicer wealth and stability. Indeed, in 378 AC, she unknowingly played a large part in maintaining such stability. Ever the people-pleaser, she eagerly and without question began work recreating Lannister guard uniforms and forging letters in Lady Lannister’s hand, all in a successful effort to thwart an uprising by their bannermen, House Foote. The Stomping of Foote Keep quickly became a proud moment in Spicer history, but completely ignored by every other Westerosi house. Although having proven incredibly useful, Lord Leobald never forgot Janei’s primary function in life, and married her off to House Foote, to seal the peace. Moving from Lannisport to Foote Keep was quite a shock, made even worse by her new husband, fifty-year old Franklyn Foote, whose previous wives had given him many daughters, but never a son. Many a horrifying trip to her bedchambers over two years resulted in exactly zero pregnancies, and she was deemed barren by the maester. Before her husband could find a way to divorce her, he succumbed to a sweating sickness and perished. Now a widow with no real ties to House Foote, Janei has settled back in Lannisport, once again accepting clients in the public eye, while unquestioningly carrying out her lord father’s clandestine bidding. Important Events 363: Janei is born. 368: Janei begins spending most of her time in her Uncle Lyonel’s tailor shop. 375: Uncle Lyonel has now opened shops in Casterly Rock and Lannisport. Janei is transferred to the Lannisport branch. 378: Janei’s efforts help quell a House Foote uprising. 378: Janei marries Franklyn Foote and produces no children. 380: Franklyn Foote perishes. Janei moves back to Lannisport. Family Father: Leobald Spicer – b. 335 Mother: Alerie Spicer, nee Westerling – b. 344 * Brother: Jaimie Spicer – b. 360 * Brother: Jace Spicer – b. 361 * Brother: Janos Spicer – b. 368 Uncle: Lucas Spicer – b. 340 * Cousin: Victaria Hill - b. 359 Aunt: Leila Marbrand, nee Spicer –b. 341, d. 356 * Cousin: Darlessa Lannister, nee Marbrand - b. 356 ** Cousin: Daven Lannister Uncle: Lyonel Spicer – b. 345 Household Castellan: Lucas Spicer – b. 340 Steward: Robert Banefort – b. 330 Maester: Otho – b. 321 Master-at-Arms: Symon Farman – b. 335 Cook: Sour Duncan – b. 342 Supporting Characters Leobald Spicer – b. 335, Father/Lord of Castamere; Gift: Agent Lyonel Spicer – b. 345, Uncle/Shopkeeper; Gift: Acumen Ser Terrance Hill – b. 361, Spicer Knight; Gift: Duelist Anna Yarwyck – b. 358, Friend/Client; Gift: Voice Alia of Lys - b. 351, Seamstress; Gift: Beauty Victaria Hill - b. 359, Cousin; Gift: Voice Recent Events Category:Westerlander Category:House Spicer